Her life
by Loutyla
Summary: Dawn ist von zu Hause abgehauen. Inzwischen ist sie 20. Es geht ihr nicht gerade gut und durch ein trauriges Ereignis wird ihr Leben von neuem aufgewühlt. Klingt schrecklich, ich weiß, aber ich hasse Summarys...
1. Last Resort

Title: Her life

Fandom: Buffy

Rated: R for language, character death, drugs and later sex

Pairing: Dawn/Spike, implies: Buffy/Spike

Setting: Die Handlung der Serie wäre kurz nach Buffys Auferstehung, aber es sind einige Jahre vergangen

Disclaimer: Die Figuren gehören Joss Whedon, Das Lied „last resort" gehört Papa Roach

Summary: Dawn ist von zu Hause abgehauen. Inzwischen ist sie 20. Es geht ihr nicht gerade gut und durch ein trauriges Ereignis wird ihr Leben von neuem aufgewühlt. Klingt schrecklich, ich weiß, aber ich hasse Summarys

Author's note: Mal wieder was etwas düsteres von mir. Dies ist der 1. teil, aber ich muss euch warnen, ich brauche meine Zeit für die Fortsetzungen ;) Die nächsten Kapitel kommen, auch wenn es etwas Zeit braucht. Sie kommen auf jeden Fall. Ich hoffe ich hab euch nicht abgeschreckt. Viel Spaß beim Lesen.

* * *

Irgendwann hatte sie aufgehört sie zu zählen. Es waren zu viele geworden. 

Zu viele Männer.

Zu viele Hände auf ihrem zierlichen Körper.

Männer und Hände, die sie anekelten. Anekelten, aber dennoch so unverzichtbar waren. Ihr täglich Brot. Das Geld war hart verdient und dennoch zu wenig. Viel zu wenig. Es reichte erst seitdem sie keine Drogen mehr nahm. Zumindest keine harten mehr. Doch auch das war schwer genug.

Doch seit der Nacht in der Widow durch Drogen gestorben war, hatte sie keine mehr genommen. Sie hatte sie gefunden. Ihre Haut war blau. Als sie die Spritze auf ihrem Arm zog kam Blut heraus. Es war schwarz. Sie sah, dass es zu spät war und sie Widow nicht mehr halfen konnte. Widow hieß eigentlich Melissa. Sie hatte die typische Geschichte vorzuweisen. In einer Sozialwohnung, von Sozialhilfe ohne Vater aufgewachsen.

Als sie sie kennen gelernt hatte hing Widow noch mit ihrem Freund rum. Als dieser dann in einer Schießerei starb wurde Melissa zu Widow.

Auch Dawn hatte ihren Namen schon längst verloren. So hieß sie nun Angel. Den Namen hatte sie bekommen, wegen ihren großen Augen, der schlanken Figur und dem seidig glänzenden Haar. Hier, in Chicago, wo sie lebte, nahm man sich gegenseitig kaum wahr. So hatte kaum jemand bemerkt, dass die Augen inzwischen eingefallen waren und große Schatten darunter waren. Sie war nicht mehr schlank. Man hätte sie eher beängstigend dünn nennen können. Und ihre Haare hatten unlängst ihren Glanz verloren.

Widow war ihre einzige Freundin gewesen, und doch nur eine weitere der Huren, mit denen sie Abend für Abend (diese unzähligen Abende, auch diese hatte sie aufgehört zu zählen) an der gleichen Straßenecke stand. Nun wünschte sie sie wäre an ihrer Stelle gestorben.

Noch kurz nach ihrem Tod dachte sie alles würde wieder gut werden. Sie hatte wirklich aufgehört. Vielleicht hatte sie wirklich den Willen dazu, oder es lag daran, dass ihre Mitbewohnerin tot war und sie nun dass Gefühl hatte es würde nicht mehr von ihr verlangt, dass sie Drogen nimmt. Sie hatte ihr Leben selber in der Hand. Davor nahm sie einen Schuss nach dem Aufstehen und am Abend Schlaftabletten um wieder runter zu kommen. Die Dosen wurden immer höher.

Das machte ihr erst jetzt Angst.

Doch nun wollte sie ihr Leben wieder selbst bestimmen. Wollte weg von dieser Straßenecke. Was sie wirklich wollte, war einmal in den Arm genommen zu werden. Einfach einen Moment lang zur Ruhe kommen. Sie wollte hören, dass alles gut wird.

Cuz I'm losing my sight 

_Losing my mind_

_Wish somebody would tell me I'm fine_

Doch dann kam der Anruf. Der Anruf aus Sunnydale. Die ganze Zeit hatte sie einen solchen Anruf gefürchtet. Die ganze Zeit, seit sie hier war. Wann hatte das alles begonnen? Wahrscheinlich mit dem Tod ihrer Mutter.

_It all started when I lost my mother_

_No love for myself_

_No love for another_

_Searching to find a love up on a higher level_

_Finding nothing but questions and devils_

Sie hatte nur noch Buffy. Buffy starb. Sie war dabei auch ihren Tod zu überwinden. Sie hatte ja noch Spike. War sein Krümel. Dann kam Buffy wieder. Sie kam wieder und nahm ihr Spike.

Bufy war so dunkel. Sie kam aus dem Himmel. Was hatte sie schon auf der Erde? Es war nur ein nerviges, von Mönchen erschaffenes Ding da, und das ließ sie es auch spüren. Und Spike? Er hatte keine Zeit mehr für seine Dawn. Wenn er zu ihrem Haus kam schlich er die ganze Zeit um Buffy herum, und ihn zu besuchen wagte sie nicht mehr. Sie hatte Angst ihre Schwester und den Vampir zu erwischen. Das hätte sie nicht verkraftet. Sie liebte ihn doch. Der Gedanke an die beiden nahm ihr den Atem. Sie begann sich zu ritzen. Um den Schmerz für kurze Zeit zu vergessen. Damit hatte sie seitdem nicht mehr aufhören können.

_Cut my life into pieces_

_This is my last resort_

_Suffocation_

_No breathing_

_Don't give a fuck if I cut my arm bleeding_

Sie war irgendwann weggerannt. Und hier in Chicago gelandet. Wie viele Träume hier wohl schon gescheitert waren?

Dann kam diese Geschichte, die sie selber zu vor und später noch tausend Male gehört hatte. Die falschen Leute kennen gelernt. Zu falschen Zeit am falschen Ort gewesen,...

Sie hasste es hier. Hasste, was von ihrem Leben noch übrig war. Sie hatte ein paar Mal zu hause angerufen. Um die Stimme von Buffy zu hören. Anfangs hatte sie ihre kleine Schwester noch angeschrieen, sie solle zurück kommen. Später hatte sie nur noch geweint. Eines Tages, als Dawn wusste, dass niemand da sein würde hat sie auf dem Anrufbeantworter ihre Handynummer hinterlassen.

Dann folge eine Reihe von Anrufen aus dem Summers-Haus. Dawn ging in dieser Zeit nie an das Handy. Dann ebbte die Flut, von Anrufen ab.

Und nun klingelte ihr Handy. Sie sah schon auf dem Display, wer sie anrief. Sie wusste, dass es Schmerz bedeuten würde, wenn sie ran ging. Sie war jetzt 20. Sie konnte sich selber alles andere, als reif und erwachsen nennen. Aber Sunnydale lag drei Jahre zurück. Sie wollte der Vergangenheit nicht wieder begegnen. Es ging ihr gut (nein, es ging ihr nicht gut. Um genau zu sein ging es ihr ziemlich beschissen, aber dass wollte sie nicht - konnte sie nicht wahrhaben. Sie lebte lieber mit dieser Illusion.), sie wollte keine Schmerzen haben. Nicht schon wieder.

Und sie wusste, dass es nicht gut war, dass nach diesen Jahren, in denen sie durch die Hölle gegangen war auf einmal Xander anrief.

Und sie wusste, dass es nicht gut war, dass seine Stimme s belegt klang.

Sie wollte wieder auflegen.

„Dawn...!"

Sie durfte nicht weinen. Aber der Klang dieser Stimme, die sie so lange nicht mehr gehört hatte, war einfach zu viel für sie.

„Ja?"

„Oh mein Gott Dawn. Ich wünschte, ich könnte unter glücklicheren Umständen mit dir sprechen. Aber-„

Seine Stimmt verließ ihn. Sie klang so rau, als er weitersprach. Fast so rau, wie Spikes Stimme immer klang

„Oh Dawn, meine liebste Dawn. Es tut mir so schrecklich Leid, aber... Buffy ist gestorben."

Die letzten drei Wörter trafen sie wie einen Schlag. Ihre Schwester... tot... Sie war wegen ihr weggerannt. Hatte sie im Streit verlassen. Aber wie konnte sie wissen, dass sei sie nie wieder sehen sollte? Schuld und Schmerz bohrten sich tief in sie. Stumme Tränen liefen ihre Wangen herunter.

„Dawn? Dawn! So sag doch etwas!"

Aber sie hatte nicht die Kraft etwas zu erwidern. Sie konnte nur noch auf den roten Knopf ihres Handys drücken. Dann ließ sie sich langsam auf die Erde sinken. Dort saß sie. Ihre Arme um die Beine geschlungen wiegte sie sich hin und her. Hin und her.

Sie konnte nicht laut weinen. Es war ein Schmerz, der viel zu tief saß, als dass sie hätte laut weinen können. Die stummen Tränen nahm sie kaum wahr.

Wie lange sie dort wohl so saß? Es waren viele Stunden, die sie auf dem dreckigen Boden mitten in de Stadt, von einer Brücke vor Blocken geschützt verbrachte.

Doch auf einmal wusste sie, was zu tun war. Sie sah auf. Es war so dunkel.

Ihre Hände tasteten über den Boden. Auf einmal spürte sie einen leichten, brennenden Schmerz und fühlte etwas spitzes.

Sie lächelte, als sie die Wärme erlebte, die ihre Hand herunter floss. Sie hatte sich schon oft geschnitten, aber noch nie so tief, und noch nie an dieser bestimmten Stelle, an der das Blut bei einer Verletzung so schnell floss. Sie wusste, dass niemand sie vermissen würde.

_Do you even care if I die bleeding_

_Would it be wrong_

_Would it be right_

_If I took my life tonight_

Die Wärme des Blutes spürte sie schon nicht mehr. Ihr war kalt. Alles war so schwarz. Schwarz wie Widows Blut.

And I'm contemplating suicide 

Ihr Bewusstsein hatte sie schon verloren. Sie merkte nichts mehr. So bemerkte sie auch nicht die Person, die langsam aus dem Schatten zum Vorschein kam und sich über sie beugte.

Als dem Engel sein ewiger Kuss gegeben wurde, war er schon fast tot...

* * *

Hm, ein Cliffhänger...

Gemein, ich weiß ;)


	2. He, She And The Darkness

1. He

_Look into my eyes, you will see who I am. My name is Lucifer, please take my hand._

_Black Sabbath, N.I.B._

Es war ein weiter Weg, den er fuhr.

Von Kalifornien nach Illinois.

Von Sunnydale nach Chicago.

Hätte er sich einen weiteren Weg aussuchen können? Ja, durchaus. Massachusetts war durchaus weiter weg. Nur was hätte er dort gewollt? Vielleicht nach Boston? Auf die Spuren von Faith's verlorener Kindheit? Nein, bestimmt nicht.

Er wurde getrieben. Aus Sorge. Verantwortungsgefühl. Emotionen die er vorher nie kannte. Nie gespürt hatte.

Es war so ein brennender Schmerz, der ihn den Trip durchstehen ließ. Der ihn dazu zwang die Nächte im Auto zu verbringen und die Tage in Hotels, deren Fenster er zuklebte und deren Angestellten er dir freudige Überraschung am nächsten Abend eine blutleere Leiche in einem der Zimmer vorzufinden überließ.

Zu gerne hätte er ihre Gesichter gesehen. Ja, nach Entfernen des Chips bereitete es ihm wieder die gleiche sardonische Freude Menschen leiden zu sehen. Eigentlich tat es das auch zuvor schon, aber Buffy hätte sich von ihm abgewandt und Dawn, sein kleiner Krümel. Sie glaubte doch damals noch an ihn.

Aber die Zeit spielte gegen ihn. Er musste sich beeilen. Getrieben von so menschlichen Gefühlen, dass ihm fast schlecht wurde davon. Wehren konnte er sich dennoch nicht dagegen.

Er musste nicht lange überlegen, wie man seine Reise durch die Staaten beschreiben konnte. Das erst Wort, was ihm einfiel war „Höllentrip". Er trug große Bürden mit sich. Aber trotzdem musste er lachen. Denn schließlich war das doch der Ort wo er her kam. Die Hölle.

So setzte er seine Reise fort. Verzweifelt durch die Zeit, die er verlor durch die Tage. Allein in seinem Mustang. Als einziger Begleiter das Autoradio.

So waren sie unterwegs. Er wusste nicht wie lange es war. Es waren Tage. Wochen? Die Zeit war einsam. Belastet von der Angst nicht schnell genug zu sein. Eine Angst, die er noch nie zuvor gespürt hatte. Aber er konnte nichts tun. Nur weitermachen. So fuhren sie. Tage lang. Nein! Nächte lang.

Der Vampir und seine Autoradiosongs.

Nach einer Ewigkeit kam er an. Das erste Mal, dass jemand der ewig lebte dachte, dass er zu wenig Zeit hätte.

Die quälenden Gedanken, die schmerzenden Erinnerungen, die ewig tickende Uhr.

„Beschütze sie. Ich weiß, dass nur du es schaffen kannst sie zu retten. Beeil dich. Ich weiß, dass meine Zeit zuende geht. Du musst dich beeilen!"

_Eine Träne, über die Wangenhaut, die dünn wie Papier aussah. Einzelne, dünne, übriggebliebene Haarstränen. Nicht mehr die blonden, sanft gelockten Haare, die er einst so geliebt hatte. Einzig das Funkeln in ihren Augen ließen ihre frühere Anmut und den Kampfgeist vermuten_

_Krebs tat so weh._

Einmal hatte er sei Versprechen Dawn zu beschützen gebrochen. Er hatte es nicht bemerkt, wie sie litt. Zu egoistisch. Zu fixiert auf ihre ältere Schwester. Wobei doch Dawn stets die Einzige war, die zu ihm hielt. Fest an ihn glaubt. Keine Angst vor ihm hatte. Und dieses wärmende Gefühl in seinem Bauch verursachte, wenn sie ihn aus ihren hellen, großen Kinderaugen anstrahlte.

Als die Jägerin tot war kam sie oft zu ihm. Er hielt sie oft einfach nur in seinem Armen. Ohne jemals mehr von ihr verlangen zu wollen. Doch dann, eines Nachts war es passiert. Er merkte, dass er es die ganze Zeit nicht gesehen hatte. Die kindlichen, unschuldigen Augen hatten es geschafft ihn zu täuschen. Unlängst war aus dem Kind eine Frau geworden. Eine strahlende, die ihre Schwester in den Schatten stellte.

An jenem Abend hat er sie wie sonst auch immer im Arm gehalten, als sie in seinem Bett lag. Doch dann begann er sie wirklich zu sehen. Das seidige Haar. Die warme, weiche Haut. Die vollen, perfekten Lippen.

Und dann das Verlangen, diese Lippen zu küssen. Der Moment, als sie sich zu ihm umdrehte, als hätte er dieses Begehren laut ausgesprochen. Als letztes kam dann dieser Moment. Als seine Lippen ihre berührten und ein Kuss ihre Lippen verschmelzen ließ. Seine Finger in ihrem Haar. Ihre Haut an seiner. Seine Arme um ihren Körper. Ihr Herz, das so unbändig schlug, dass er erwartet auch seins würde gleich wieder damit beginnen.

Der Augenblick hätte ewig halten können.

Doch natürlich hielt er nicht ewig. Auch sein Herz begann nicht wieder zu schlagen.

Dawn sah ihn kurz an, griff nach ihrer Jacke und verließ die Gruft so schnell sie konnte. Seitdem hatte sie keine Nacht mehr bei ihm verbracht.

Als sie Sunnydale verlassen hatte wusste er, dass er sein Versprechen gebrochen hatte. Und nun war er wieder auf dem Weg zu ihr. Fest entschlossen diesmal nicht zu versagen. Er hatte es Buffy versprochen. Es ging ihr so schlecht. Ihr war wohl bewusst, dass sie bald ihren letzten Atemzug tun würde.

Weder sie noch Spike wussten wie Dawn auf die Todesnachricht reagieren würde. Aber was sie erkannten war, dass sie besser nicht allein war wenn sei es erfuhr. Niemand außer ihnen wusste, dass Spike sich auf den weg gemacht hatte. Sie hätten es nicht verstanden.

Spike hoffte, dass ihm noch genug Zeit blieb Dawn zu erreicht. Bevor... bevor sie etwas Dummes tat.

Als er nach Tagen. Nach Nächten. Ewigen Nächten in Chicago ankam musste er nicht suchen. Er fuhr einfach weiter. Geleitet von dem Gefühl, dass er den richtigen Weg nahm. Mit der Sicherheit sie zu erreichen. Wer auch immer sie nun war und was sie tat. Dieser Instinkt hatte ihn noch nie getäuscht. Das zu wissen tat gut.

Als der Wagen zum Stehen kam war er so voller Erleichterung. Das Ende seiner Reise war erreicht. Oh, wie schnell die Erleichterung schwinden konnte. In der Luft lag der feine, süße und leicht salzige Geruch von Blut.

Dawns Blut.

Dann sah er sie. Hätte sein Herz in jener Nacht in Sunnydale begonnen zu schlagen hätte es nun wieder aufgehört. In einer dunklen Ecke sah er das Mädchen, die Frau liegen, die damals so lebendig war. So schön, so unschuldig.

Doch was war aus ihr geworden? Ein Schatten. Kalt. Gebrochen. Diese bleiche Haut...

So wie sie dort lag erinnerte er sie an eine antike Statue, die er einmal gesehen hatte. Er riss seinen Blick von ihr los und erwachte aus seiner Lethargie.

Schnell eilte er zu ihr. Er hörte kaum noch den Rhythmus ihres Herzens, den er so gut kannte, kaum noch die gleichmäßigen Atemgeräusche. Er sah auf den Boden. Dort sah er die Wunden und das Blut, das nicht aufhören wollte zu fließen und ihr langsam das Leben zu nehmen.

Seine kalten Finger strichen über ihre kalte Haut. Er hatte keine Zeit mehr. Sie hatte keine Zeit mehr. Er war zu langsam gewesen. Aber das sollte ihn nicht daran hindern sein Versprechen zu halten.

Der Himmel war so dunkel. Alleine die dünne Sichel des Mondes war zu sehen, als sich auf der Erde der Vampir über das Mädchen beugte, um ihr das Leben zu nehmen und ihr dafür ein neues zu schenken.

* * *

2. She

_I'm so afraid to love you, but more afraid to lose. Clinging to a past that doesn't let me chose. _

_Sarah McLachlan, I Will Remember You_

Sie schlug die Augen auf. Sie spürte eine stechende Kälte, kurz, schmerzhaft. Sie schloss die Augen reflexartig. Dann die Erleichterung, als dieser Schmerz nachließ. Dann öffnete sie die Augen ein zweites Mal.

Dunkelheit. Grobe Umrisse, die vor ihrem Auge immer schärfer wurden. Ein komisches Gefühl. Wo war sie?

Sie setzte sich auf, blickte umher. Sie konnte alles erkennen. Klar und deutlich. Und dennoch merkte sie dass sie sich in fast vollkommener Düsterheit befand. Langsam begann sie sich zu orientieren. Sie saß auf etwas hartem, kalten. Stein. Es war lang. Länger als sie. Und so hoch wie ein Tisch.

_Ein Sarg!_

Es sprang ihr sozusagen direkt in den Kopf. Und es war so... Selbstverständlich. Alle schien aus Stein zu sein. Die Mauern. Der Boden. Einzig die verzierten Fenster, wie sie sie aus der Kirche kannte (und aus den Gruften in Sunnydale – aber das war eine Tatsache, die sie in dem Moment lieber verdrängte), spendeten ein wenig Licht, doch auch diese wurde von der Dunkelheit fast vollkommen verschluckt.

Überhaupt wirkte alles sehr sonderbar. Nicht nur, dass sie weder wusste wo sie war, noch wie sie hier her gekommen war. Auch dir Wirkung der gesamten Umgebung auf sie... war so sonderbar.

Erst wirte alles so gedämpft. Wie durch eine unsichtbare Wand. Doch dann, wenn sie etwas länger ein detail ansah, wurde es scharf vor ihren Augen. Sie konnte es sehen, riechen, ja sogar spüren. Mit allen Sinnen nahm sie es war. Sie war überwältigt von neuen Eindrücken.

Dann drang eine Stimme an ihr Ohr. Seine Stimme, diese eine Stimme, dessen Verlangen sie zu hören sie in den letzten Jahren wie einen kleinen, dennoch penetranten Schmerz mit sich herum getragen hatte. Aber das Hoffen auf Linderung war auch in diesem Moment vergebens. Eher wurde der Schmerz noch verstärkt.

Sie fuhr herum. Sie sah sein Gesicht mit einer solchen Klarheit, wie sie sie noch nie erfahren hatte.

Die markanten Wangenknochen. Das wasserstoffblonde Haar, das so aussah als würde es leuchten. Der Ledermantel, der für sie schon viel mehr ein Körperteil, als ein Kleidungsstück war. Und dann dieser Geruch. Leder, Zigarettenrauch und Tod. Eine Mischung, die selbst die unschuldige Dawn schon anziehend fand.

Doch was bleib war die frage, was er hier tat.

„Spike?" ungläubige große Augen

„Ja, Krümel. Ich bin wieder da."

Dieser Name. Erinnerungen, die schon dabei waren zu verblassen, fielen ihr wieder ein. Dabei war das so unnötig. Sie spürte eine Wut in ihr Hochkriechen.

„Krümel? Vielleicht war ich das einmal. Aber selbst wenn dies so war, dann ist es nun vorbei. Was tust du hier? Was tue ich hier?"

„Du weißt es nicht mehr? Du hast doch- Nein, es ist egal. Es ist vorbei. Jetzt bist du hier. Bei mir. Sicher."

„Was? Was habe ich??" Sie war alleine unterwegs gewesen. Ein Anruf. Dann ein großes Loch und nun war sie hier. Aber weshalb?

Sie fuhr sich mit der Hand durch die Haare. Eine Geste, die sie sich angewöhnt hatte. Doch auf einmal stockte sie. Nahm die Hand herunter und sah die Innenseite ihres Armes an. Und dann sah sie es. Ein Wunde, frisch verheilt. Es durchfuhr sie wie einen Blitz.

Der Anruf. Buffy. Tod. Der scharfe Gegenstand. Blut, Kälte und schließlich ihr eigener Tod. Ein letztes Schließen der Augen. Verbindlich. Doch nun saß sie hier. Lebendig. Mit einem Vampir.

Lebendig mit einem Vampir? Ein grausamer Gedanke durchfuhr ihren Kopf, der ihr die Luft zum Atmen genommen hätte. Doch sie atmete nicht. Der grausame Gedanke wurde zu einer grausamen Gewissheit.

Sie sprang auf, ignorierte das Zittern ihrer Beine und starrte Spike an. „Nein, bitte sag mir, dass das nicht wahr ist!" Sie sah in seine stummen Augen „Sag es!!"

Sie erhielt wieder keine Antwort. Nur einen Blick, der alles verriet. Sie stürmte zur Tür, riss sie auf und war schon halb hinaus, als sie innehielt. Innehalten musste. Die Helligkeit der Sonne nahm ihr beinahe die Sehkraft. Ein brennender Schmerz auf ihrer Haut. Reflexartig sprang sie zurück und knallte die Tür von innen wieder zu.

Ihr Körper bebte. Der leichte Geruch von verbranntem Fleisch, der Übelkeit verursachte. Die roten Stellen auf ihrer Haut, die langsam verblassten. Die Tränen in den Augen, die ihn anstarrten.

„Was hast du mir nur angetan?? Wie konntest du mir das nur antun?!??!" Sie schrie. Kein Halten mehr. Er sah sie verletzt an. Doch sie nahm ihn gar nicht wahr.

Der Schmerz, von dem sie weg wollte. Nun war sie an ihn gebunden. Für ewig.

Spike wusste, dass er etwas tun musste. Er würde sie verlieren. Oder hatte er das schon? „Dawn, jetzt hör mir doch einmal zu! Was? Was bitte hätte ich tun sollen? Dich sterben sehen? Buffys Wunsch einfach vergessen? Ich werde dich nicht gehen lassen!"

Was für ein Schlag ins Gesicht. Buffys Wunsch. Sie war ihm egal. Immer noch kein eigener Mensch. Nichts weiter als das Anhängsel ihrer Schwester. Und dennoch hatte er Recht. Er würde sie nicht gehen lassen. Sie würde bei ihm bleiben. Vorerst....

„Spike.. ich.. du hast ja Recht... Ich wusste nicht was ich tun sollte. Die Nachricht von Buffys Tod..."

Die Tränen verschwanden in seinem Hemd, als er sie in die Arme nahm. Es tat so gut. Sie wollte ihre Sorgen vergessen. Aber sie konnte nicht. Nicht mit ihrer Vergangenheit.

* * *

3. The Darkness

_In this scene set in shadows, there is evil cast around us. But it's love that wrote the play, for in this darkness love will show the way_

_David Wilcox, Love Will Show The Way_

Dieser Tag ging zuende. Es dämmerte. Als die unvermeidbare Nacht hereinbrach wacht der Vampir auf. Alleine.

Als er eingeschlafen war lag Dawn noch in dem Sarg an seiner Seite.

„Oh Fuck! Ich hätte es wissen müssen. Bloody hell, wie hat sie sich nur verändert?!" Seine Faut schlug gegen die Wand. Sie wieder zu finden würde wohl kein großes Problem sein, schließlich hatte er ihre Spur durch die gesamten USA verfolgt. Aber wenn er sie gefunden hatte? Er konnte sie ja schlecht hier fest ketten. Als sie die Augen wieder aufgeschlagen hatte war er so froh! Erleichtert. Sie in seinen Armen zu spüren... Er wollte sie küssen. Wollte vergessen, wie viele Männer sie schon gehabte haben. Wollte dort anfangen, wo sie aufgehört hatten. Als sie noch sein Krümel war.

Würde er sentimental werden? Nein! Er würde sich auf den Weg machen. Wieder und wenn sie wieder weglief würde er sie wieder suchen und wieder und wieder. Ein Spiel für die Ewigkeit. Wie gemacht für sie beide. Und doch war alles was er war Ruhe. So müde von den Jahrhunderten auf der Jagd. Er wollte nur einmal Ruhe. Ruhe und diese Mädchen in seinen Armen.

Doch was hatte er erwartet? Er war ein Monster. Und hatte sie auch zu einem gemacht. Ihre Abscheu hatte sie ihm deutlich gezeigt. Ein einziges Mal wollte er es nur noch versuchen.

Er hatte sie bald gefunden. Sie saß in einer Kirche. Welch eine Ironie...

Ohne ein Wort zu ihr zu sagen setzte er sich neben sie.

„Ich wusste, dass du mich findest. Ich dachte nur, dass es länger dauern würde. Früher war ich oft mit meinen Eltern in der Kirche und mit Buffy. Sonntags. Aber nicht jeden. Denn meist wollten wir ausschlafen und dann aufwachen wenn die Sonne mit ihren warmen Strahlen auf unser Bett schien um uns sanft zu wecken. Kannst du dich noch an das Gefühl der Sonne auf deiner Haut erinnern, Spike?"

Sie sah ihn an. Wartete aber nicht ab sondern redete weiter.

„Ich werde die Sonne nun nie mehr spüren. Dabei habe ich schon fast vergessen wie es sich anfühlt. Wenn etwas so alltäglich wird vergisst man wie schön und besonders es eigentlich ist. Warum nur hast du das mit mir gemacht?"

Sie sah ihn wieder an. Mit Tränen in den Augen.

Doch nun wurde er wütend. Er griff ihren Arm und zeigte ihr die Unterarme, die mit feinen Narben gezeichnet waren.

„Siehst du das? Das war dein Leben! Du hast es verloren. Nun hast du eine neue Chance. Fang ganz von vorne an. Du hast Kraft. Du kannst tun was immer du willst. Warum wehrst du dich so dagegen?"

Dawn gab einen spitzen Schrei von sich, als der Druck von Spikes Hand um ihr Gelenk immer härter geworden war.

„Neue Chance nennst du das? Du selber wehrst dich doch auch. Vampire sind Mörder. Ohne Gewissen. Doch du willst auch immer so gut tun. Du bist kein Mensch! Aber du bist noch nicht mal ein Vampir. Verstehst du nicht? Ich will nicht so sein wie du! Ein Wesen ohne Existenz. Denn das bist du. Und um nichts so zu sein muss ich grausam sein und Menschen töten. Aber ich bin nicht bereit dafür. Alleine kann ich das nicht schaffen!"

Sie weinte nicht. Aber sie zitterte am ganzen Körper.

Spike wurde jedoch alles klar. Was sie wollte.

„So bin ich nicht! Ich war doch nur so gut für dich! Ich habe es versucht. Alleine damit du mich nicht für ein Monster hältst und dass Buffy die erlaubt zu mir zu kommen! Ich werde dich jetzt nicht alleine lassen!"

„Liebst du mich?" Die Frage hätte durchaus abwegig klingen können. Aber nicht für Spike. Er hatte sich die Frage selber schon oft gefragt.

„Nein, ich liebe dich nicht! Du bist mir das wichtigste. Aber ich glaube nicht dass es Liebe ist. Ich weiß nicht ob Vampire lieben können. Es zeigt sich in Lust."

Er sah sie mit dem durchdringenden Blick an, den sie so gut kannte und sehnsüchtig vermisst hatte. Nun frage er sie.

„Liebst du mich?"

„Nein. Aber ich habe dich geliebt. Ich habe dich so geliebt. Ich war erst 16 aber ich wusste dass es mehr war, als eine Schwärmerei. Ich habe dich geliebt. Bis ich heute aufgewacht bin. Als Vampir. Was sich jetzt fühle weiß ich nicht. Ich weiß nur, dass ich nicht ohne dich leben kann."

„Leben?"

Sie lachte. Wie lange hatte er sie schon nicht mehr lachen gesehen?

„Ja, leben" Sie sah ihm tief in die Augen. Nun konnte ihr neues Leben beginnen.


End file.
